Things Are Different
by ShatterMyHeart710
Summary: Scarlet Anderson/Black is best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They have been through it all together. But this year things are different. Voldemort is back, but no one believes Harry. Not to mention Fudge has assigned Umbridge to keep an eye on everyone at Hogwarts. Things are going crazy, and it doesn't help when Scarlet's heart starts racing when George Weasley is near.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, just my OC**

**(Past-1st year)Scarlet:**

"Oh I am going to miss you so much" cried Nana, as she held on to me. I could feel my face going red.

"Nana, I have to go otherwise the train will leave" I complained. My grandmother sighed, and wiped her tears away.

"Your just like your mother" she said as she hugged me one last time. I gave her a sad smile. Talking about my mother was a hard subject on both of us. My mother was murdered when I was a baby. Nana didn't like to talk much about her, because she would end up crying in the end. I never knew my father, Nana said he left right after he found out my mother was pregnant. But in the back of my mind, I could tell she was lying, because I still remember a curly haired man staring at me when I was a baby.

"Bye Nana" I said after she kissed my forehead.

* * *

"I am Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley" said the ginger-haired boy.

"I am Scarlet Anderson" I said.

"I am Harry. Harry Potter" said the dark haired boy.

My eyes widened, as Ron stared agape.

* * *

Hermoine stared at Ron, unimpressed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well its not very good is it? Of course I have only tried a few simple spells myself, and they have all worked for me. For example" she said as she pointed her wand at Harry's glasses, while Harry tenses. "Oculus Reparo" she said, and soon enough, Harry's glasses were fixed.

"That's better isn't it? Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermoine Granger and you two are...?

"I am Scarlet, and its nice to meet you" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." She says, before she turns to look at Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. You three better change into your clothes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

* * *

"SCARLET ANDERSON" McGonagall yells.

I took a deep breath as I walked up and sat on the stool. She gently placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

_"Ahhh...another Anderson. Just like your mother aren't you."_

**_Please not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin._**

_"Or maybe your like your father. Let's see...hmmmm...your Brave and Loyal, I know where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!"_

I grinned.

* * *

"The staircases change remember" I said, as the stairs stopped at a new place.

"Come on, lets go this way" said Harry.

"Before the stairs move again" added Ron. Harry opened the door, which allowed access to a dark room.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" I asked.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden" replied Hermione.

Suddenly, Mrs. Norris comes running in and meows.

"Let's go" Harry says.

"It's Filch's cat!" exclaims Ron.

"Run!"

We run, until we reach a door at the end of corridor. Harry tried to open the door but it was locked.

"It's locked!" exclaimed Harry.

"That's it, we're done for!" moans Ron.

"Oh, move over!" says Hermoine as pushes through and pulls out her wand

"Alohomora" she says and the door opens.

"Get in."

We all rushed in and closed the door.

"Alohomora?" Ron questions.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7" replies Hermione.

We could hear Filch's voice from outside.

"Anyone here, my sweet?"

"Well then com on"

"I think Filch is gone" I said.

"Probably thinks this door's locked" said Ron.

"It was locked" Hermione says.

"And for good reason" says Harry.

Me, Ron, and Hermione turned around to see what Harry was talking about. And in front of us, is a large 3-headed dog, growling at us.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all of you!" says McGonagall

"Well, what it is..." Me, Ron, and Harry start to say until Hermione interrupts.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall" she says, which shocks all of us.

"Ms. Granger?" asks a shocked McGonagall.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead" explains Hermione.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."

* * *

"That explains the blood" murmurs Harry.

"Blood?" Ron asks.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping" Harry explains.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" I asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret" says Harry

"So you're saying..." says Hermione

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants."

* * *

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" I asked.

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back" says Harry.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" asks Ron.

" I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight" says Harry

Ron gulps as he says, "And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!"

" Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" says Hermoine.

" Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched. "

* * *

Harry walks away, back to the train door where we are waiting.

"It feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" asks Hermione.

"I'm not going home. Not really." replies Harry. I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**(Past-2nd year: part one)**

**Scarlet:**

Mrs. Weasley exclaimed," Oh, Harry! Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far..." as she hugged him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockheart."

I rolled my eyes, as I saw Hermione swoon.

"Ah! Here he is" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum fancies him" Ron explains to Harry

"Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet" says a photographer trying to get Lockhart's photo.

Lockhart scanned through the crowd, till his eyes landed on Harry.

"It can't be- Harry Potter?" questions Lockhart as he looks toward Harry. A part of me feels bad for Harry, and the other want to laugh at Harry's expression,

The same photographer looked at Harry and exclaimed, "Harry Potter! Excuse me, madam," as he then grabbed Harry's sweater and pushed him towards Lockhart.

Lockhart put his arm around him as he said, "Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page! Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me...which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge. Now, ladies?"

" Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside. That's it, Ron" said Mrs. Weasley who took Harry's books.

As we head out side, I saw a familiar pale-faced, blonde-haired boy.

Ugh. Draco Malfoy. Great.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter" mocked Malfoy, "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

I opened my mouth to defend Harry, but Ginny Weasley beat me to it.

"Leave him alone." I smiled. It was obvious that Ginny had a huge crush on Harry.

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend" said a smirking Malfoy.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy" I told him.

He scowled at me.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you" said a much older looking version of Draco.

* * *

"Where do you think those two are?" asked Hermione for the millionth time.

"I don't know Hermione" I said.

"Are you even worried?" she demanded. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Of course I am worried! But I am sure they're alright 'Mione."

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" said the Howler.\

Poor Ron. He was redder than his own hair.

* * *

"Uh-oh. I smell trouble" said Ron, as we saw the Slytherin Team walk on the fields. Me, Ron, and Hermione ran to Harry's side.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker. You've got a new Seeker. Who?" asked Wood.

"Malfoy" I asked, completely shocked.

"That's right. And that's not all that new this year" he said as he showed off his broom. Ron gasped.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones! How did you get those?" asked Ron

"A gift from Draco's father" said Marcus Flint

"You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best" added Malfoy, with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got it on pure talent" retorted Hermione

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" snarled Malfoy.

I gasped. How dare he. I brought my arm out punch him, but someone pulled me back.

"How dare you!" I yelled

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!" and with that, Ron's spell backfired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Present-Year 5**

**Scarlet:**

"Ron! Hermione!" I exclaimed as I ran to hug my best friends. It was nice seeing them again. The only people I say in this old, creep house, was Dumbledore (only sometimes), the Order Members, Sirius, otherwise known as my father and the portrait of his batty old mother. My father is the _so called_ mass murderer Sirius Black. I found out two years ago that he was my father, and that he was actually innocent. Once he was free, he wanted me and Harry, who was his god son, to live with him. He ended up persuading Nana to let me stay here this summer with him, so he could make up all the time that he had missed.

"Scar! Its so great to see you!" exclaimed Hermione. I could see the rest of the Weasley family along with Dumbledore behind her and Ron. Guess that means that he told them about the Order of the Phoenix. Thank Godric. I don't know if I can keep any more secrets from my best friends anymore.

"Its great to see you too, 'Mione" I said as we hugged. I turned to Ron, who was yet again taller than me.

"Stop growing so much!" I said as I whacked his arm.

"Ow Scar!" he exclaimed as he clutched his arm. Everyone laughed.

"Well I must get going" said Dumbledore , and with that he apparated** (AN:Could someone apparate out of the Grimmuald Palace?)**

"Scarlet dear, its so nice to see you again" said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled me into a hug. Her husband stood beside her and smiled at me.

"Its nice to see you too, and Mrs. Weasley" I replied with a smile on my face. Behind them I could see Ginny, who smiled brightly at me, and the twins.

Fred and I had a brother-sister relationship. It was George and I that had a weird relationship. At first me and the twins barely knew each other, but then I helped them and Lee Jordon with a prank on Malfoy during my second year for calling Hermione a mudblood. We didn't become friends automatically...more like acquaintances or in my opinion...prank buddies. But last year, when I went to the Yule Ball I ended up dancing with George because my date was a total prat. Not only did I do that, I ended up bursting into tears in front of George Weasley, on the day of Cedric's funeral. He held me as I cried. I revealed to him my biggest fear, in my emotional state. After that incident we ended up owling each other.

"Look who it is Georgie, its Little Red" said Fred as he grinned at me. I groaned. Little Red was their nickname for me, because I was little, and my name was a shade of the color red.

* * *

"So this really is the Order of Phoenix?" asked Ron for the millionth time.

"Yes Ron" I said annoyed. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and I were all in me, Ginny and Hermione's room discussing about what Dumbledore had told us.

"Sorry...its just so bloody cool!" exclaimed Ron. I rolled my eyes.

"Not when your not allowed to tell anybody. Poor Harry, he's going to be out of the loop" I said.

"So this is why you haven't been writing much in your letters, because you weren't allowed to" stated George. Everyone turned to him.

"Have you two been writing to each other this whole summer?" exclaimed Hermione.

"And to think that we never kept secrets! I am hurt George!" said Fred as he pretended to be hurt.

"Guys, it isn't like that!" defended George.

"Uh huh." said Ron sarcastically.

"It really isn't" I tell everybody.

"Even a blind man can see what you two have" adds Hermione. I blushed.

"Shut up!" I yelled, as I hit her with pillow.

"Scar, you've been getting a lot of letters then, huh?" questions Ginny, who grins.

Hermione grins along with her, as I groan.

"What letters?" asks Ron suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I exclaim.

"Oh you know, the ones from a certain Ravenclaw" says Ginny.

"What?" exclaim all the guys in the room. I wince.

Great. Note my sarcasm.

"Don't tell me its Clarke!" says George angrily. Micheal Clarke was the Ravenclaw who I went to the Yule Ball with. We only danced once, and when he when he went to go get some punch, I found him kissing some girl. He ended up sending me a bunch of letters during the summer to apologize.

"Yeah, he's been sending me letters to apologize, which is really stupid because its not like we'll be friends" I explained, because having George mad at me made me uncomfortable for some reason.

Because that's what George Weasley did to me. He made me uncomfortable. Weird. Anxious. And just not me.


End file.
